Happy Birthday
by Sweet Obsidian Rain
Summary: For awin-chan// Six 100 words drabbles written for Casie's birthday. Various pairings. AtoYuu, Solitaire, NiouMarui, Adroit, Ryox?, OhtarixGak, Royal.


Disclaimer: I TOTALLY OWN NISHIKIDO RYO IN MY DREAMS. 8D Can't you use your inference skillz? XDDD (If not, then go die in a hole. XD Anyway, no, I don't own POT nor do I own anything JE).

Hiiii. XD I haven't posted or written in forever, I'm sorry! I'm not going to make any promises on future updates to my fics because I don't know when I'll get around to writing them. I've lost most of my inspiration and have lost my touch with the characters. I'm sorry! DDD:

Anyway, this set of drabbles is written for Casie (awin-chan) for being the awesome person she is. It's a birthday fic, though she somewhat insisted it to be her Christmas gift as well. XDDD (Psst. I hijacked some of her universes/stories, so don't mind me. XD Some drabbles are also AU).

I'm knocking away the rust, so bear with me. I've only written tiny drabbles and little oneshots, and most are for the JE fandom. XD Enjoy!

_Casie: For my birthday (this can be my Christmas present too, Rain-chan, since five pairings is a lot XD) I'd like any of the following - choose at your discretion xD : AtoYuu, Solitaire Pair, Marui and Niou friendship, Adroit Pair (AtoNiou, or rather, I'd prefer Niou x Atobe, really 8D), (if you're willing to do crossovers) Ryoma x Haruhi (OURAN), Royal Pair, and last but not least, Gakuto x Choutarou XDDD.

* * *

_

**Happy Birthday**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

* * *

As the two arrived at the Fuji household from their date, the gray door to the house opened, revealing Yuuta's parents patiently waiting for their son (and his boyfriend). Yuuta peered down at their intertwined fingers, his slightly more tanned than Atobe's, and suddenly wanted to withdraw his hand, wondering if it'd be appropriate for the situation.

And when Atobe abruptly stopped in front of his parents, Yuuta's eyes widened in disbelief as his boyfriend bowed, straightened up, and said, "Okaa-san, Otou-san—" since when had Atobe taken to calling them that?!— "for bringing Yuuta into this world, thank you."

x

For Niou, anything that happened in life was simple— it was all part of growing up. Good or bad, he had been taught to face the reality of the situation.

For Shishido, anything that happened in life was what happened in life, and most of the time, reasons of why something occurred would sooner or later be forgotten.

For both, being able to meet each other was truly a gift. They weren't the best couple; they didn't always get along, but the fact that they had met and, in some odd way, had fallen in love together, was a miracle.

x

Marui and Niou weren't the best of friends. As it is, Marui spent most of his time with Akaya while Niou spent most of his time working, being one of the company's best. And if one were to look at their relationship in the past, it'd definitely be true that they didn't get along with Niou bullying everyone.

But if one watched as they grew together for the next five years (on and off stage), the obvious bond they had developed showed that while they weren't really best friends, they definitely were friends that would always be by each other.

x

Atobe could only sputter indignantly as Niou continued to _drag _him outside and towards _his_ limousine, and even more so when the Trickster got _grime_ all over his seats as he got in. The Hyoutei captain then sniffed in distain, adopting a haughty pose when Niou looked at him expectantly. "What, Niou, do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ato-kun? _Of course_ I'm waiting for my date to come," Niou drawled, sarcasm clearly in his voice.

And then there was a sound of "oof!" and a door slamming shut as the vehicle drove off.

x

There were times when Ryoma would suddenly blank out completely, not knowing where he was or what he was doing. Who was he? Was he Japan? America? He didn't know during those times.

The boy would then jerk forward and freeze, eyes wide in mid-panic but not doing anything to attract attention that would bring him trouble.

But then a gentle hand would reach out to him and stroke his hair, pacifying the tennis ace until the heavy pounding in his head faded away, and Ryoma would suddenly remember where he was, who he was and what he was doing.

x

Choutarou wasn't someone who liked to flaunt just because he might have had better things than most people. He didn't like to hurt anyone, and neither did he like to be selfish; he didn't like attention and didn't bask in it like some of his teammates did because those were their roles, not his…

A giant slice of cake was abruptly shoved into his left hand and Gakuto's face appeared, grinning crazily as he pulled him into the beaming crowd, and then Choutarou decided that since it was his birthday, it was okay to enjoy the spotlight on certain occasions.

x

The fireworks went off in a _boom_ before colorful designs started showing in the night sky, each one unique as Atobe would settle for nothing less. There were gasps of awe and excited whispers from all around them, but as the Hyoutei captain looked down at the petit figure of Ryoma lying down on the silky cloth Atobe had set out for them, the boy allowed a small content smile, different than the usual confident smirk.

As he turned his head back up to enjoy the view, a new set of fireworks were set off, the designs spelling out words,

_**Happy Birthday, Casie.**_

x-owari-x

_

* * *

_

THERE. REA IS DONE AND TIRED AND BRAIN DEAD. XD

Un-beta-ed, so edits please. XD Reviews would be great too! –waits-


End file.
